Midnight Hair And Safire Eyes
by Potatoneko8
Summary: The beautiful sound of the violin echoed through the ears of a girl who felt completely hopeless. Ikuto finds himself drawn to the young girl. After sharing a conversation on her destination somewhere Ikuto is horrified to find out the pain the girl is carrying kidnaps her in hope to give her a better chance at life. Ikuto(he's a bit out of character) X OC It's a romance


**Hey. Random short story**

**I just watched this anime. **

**To anyone who also reads me other stories I promise you I will get around to finishing them just as I will with this one. School has just been hectic for me. (:**

It was a cold winter's night when a sound caught a girl's attention. She was filled with so much pain yet one sound broke all of that away. She let her feet travel towards the music to find a boy that looked to be around 19 standing in the shimmering moon light playing the violin. The young girl who could not have been older then 16 stood there with her hand placed where her heart was as she listened to the beauty that echoed in her ears. When the sound stopped she still stood there before she whispered softly

"You're amazing at what you play"

The boy spun his head around to her and started at her glowing form of perfection.

She had long blood red hair that matched her huge puppy dog eyes and pale white skin that was so white that if the light caught it on the right angle she would shine brighter then the sun or any star that someone could see.

"Ease dropping I see" the boy chuckled

His name was Ikuto. He was a 19 year old violinist that was travelling the world to find his father. He was tall and skinny with bright moon light hair and a mysterious vibe that drew people in.

It was then his little friend that not many people could see flew over to him.

Yoru was a little cat figure that couldn't be more then 3 inches tall and had blue hair like Ikuto and little blue cat paws and ears.

"She is different –nya" Yoru stated

Ikuto ignored Yoru incase the girl couldn't see him.

"It's rude to ignore your friends" she whispered before wandering off.

"What is your name?" Ikuto shouted out

"Safire" she stated

She wandered towards the forest that was close by before she felt someone grab her wrist and twirl her around to find midnight blue eyes staring into her deep red ones.

"You're cute. We should talk" Ikuto stated getting straight to the point

"Okay" The girl sighed wanting to take away as much time as she could before she had to go.

They began walking in the same direction slowly the girl was heading.

(I'm going this part in like play styled dialogue just because there will be quiet a bit of talking)

Ikuto: Have you lived in England your whole life?

Safire: I haven't but I am English. My father and mother both lived here.

Ikuto: Do you live with them?

Safire: Um no I'm not, my father is in jail and my mother is dead

Ikuto: I'm sorry. I have problems with my family as well

Safire: Would you like to talk about it?

Ikuto: There isn't much to it. I guess I'm okay with myself now but I destroyed a lot of peoples dreams to free myself to find I would have been free all along. You see my mother married this man who was an assistant to this company's boss and when she married him me and my sister were basically sold to him as his slaves. To be free I did a lot of bad things. I also hated my father for leaving me for a while and have only just come to accept the person he is and I am trying to find him through traveling and playing music.

-Ikuto looked down at the short girl who was now fumbling with her hands before she walked in front of him and turned around to face him before pulling him into a warm hug-

Safire: You're warm.

Ikuto: Uh as are you

-Safire held onto him as she took in the scent of the last person she would ever see and as she did she began to realize just how much they both needed the physical contact of affection even if they both were strangers.

Ikuto: Where are you heading to?

Safire: The forest on the east side of this town

Ikuto: Why are you heading there?

Safire: It's a long story I would hate to bore you with the details

-The girl began to get images in her mind as she remembered the fate she had to serve as her body began to tremble. Ikuto noticed and held onto her tightly. He didn't know why he did what he was doing but he knew right now this stranger needed some source of comfort. Strangely enough he found himself being comforted by her as well. She had a feeling about him that made him feel at peace. He didn't understand it because he had spent so long feeling a similar feeling for Amu but with this person just walking next to her made his feelings for Amu feel like dull tea. He then remembered that Amu was 13years old while this girl must be at least a good few years older and the physical contact of a simple hug made him realize the difference in someone who is older compared to someone who is younger's comfort levels-

Ikuto: You seem scared to go there

Safire: I am

Ikuto: you could skip the forest and come back to my place. We could do far more interesting things (Ikuto teased)

-Ikuto then noticed something that made him even being questioning himself. He saw the girl smile just a small simple smile that allowed him to feel somewhat a bit of peace in a new town-

Safire: Do you have a partner?

Ikuto: No I don't. I did like someone but they are extremely young therefore I can't act upon it although being away from her has made me realize maybe there are other people (Ikuto didn't even realize the words came out of his mouth till he had said them) do you?

Safire: No I don't. I never will be with someone in truth. There is not enough time for me to experience anything more then hateful forceful encounters. I do wish someone had come into my life and held my hand, kissed me goodnight and told me they loved me. I've never actually heard one person say they loved me.

Ikuto: There is all the time in the world

Safire: I'm afraid this is my last night in this world

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks before grabbing the girl by the waist and pulling her in the opposite direction. He then yelled something out which resulted in them ending up in a place far away from the forest she was heading to.

It was then Yoru turned up and sat on Ikuto's shoulder making it harder for Ikuto to pull the girl farer away back to the hotel room but he managed to get her up there and flung her in the room. He then locked the door before he let her go and sat on the floor right in front of the door.

Safire: What are you doing?

Ikuto: I have two questions. What do you mean this is your last night? And what do you mean by forceful encounters?

Safire: I don't have to tell you

Ikuto: Then we can sit here all night. Well I can sit here and you can be tied down to the bed so you can't run away from me

Safire: -sighs- Forceful encounters means someone forced me into having sexual encounters with them and this is my last night here because I decided I couldn't stay any longer with how I felt. You might think every person is of value I don't actually know your opinion but I am not exactly known here nor am I cared about. I just don't see the point in living so I was going to end my life in the same place where my mother was murdered.

Ikuto stood up and walked over to the young girl and wrapped her in his arms before letting his soft lips travel to her forehead as he cupped her face and pressed his lips against her soft pale skin.

Ikuto: Allow me to take you with me everywhere I go. I can't promise I will behave but I can promise I will try take care of you. I don't know why I am so open to this idea maybe it's because Amu helped me through a rough patch so I feel like I should do the same for someone else or maybe it's because you grasp my attention. There are not many people that appear as how you appear. Allow me to protect and take care of you. If all fails I will return you to the very spot I took you away from at the exact same time.

Safire nodded as she looked up at her only source of hope. This person that decided he could take her in even though she was horribly flawed and someone he didn't even know.

Ikuto: Allow me to take you on all my adventures. We can look for hope together

Safire: I think you allowed me to just feel it

She then felt tears travel down her face as her knees gave in.

Safire: You're the first person who has seen through me and decided to try save me

Ikuto: I see myself one day loving you

The one sentence was enough to allow the young girl to feel hopeful of a better future. Tears kept running down her face but with every tear someone's soft lips kissed them away. She felt okay for once in her life

(THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS)


End file.
